


Stronger the Bond

by Esselle



Series: My Stupid Magical Husband [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Branding, First Time, Humor, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Mages, Magical Tattoos, Mind Meld, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'After a moment, Kageyama says, "Are yousurethis is the right spell?""Of course I'm sure," Hinata says, glaring at him. "…Wait, why?"Kageyama turns the book toward him, and Hinata notices his ears are weirdly pink. He frowns and looks back at the book, where Kageyama has pointed to a small footnote at the bottom.*The more intimate, the stronger the bond! Though not required, intercourse is highly recommended.Hinata blinks at the text. Then he snatches the book up to shove his nose into it, exploding into sputtering. "In-in-inter—""That means sex," Kageyama says, completely unhelpfully.'--Hinata and Kageyama may have been accepted to the Mage Academy, but that doesn't mean they have a single clue what the hell they're doing, beyond each other (and even that comes as a bit of a surprise).





	Stronger the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 27: Branding. 
> 
> This was the prompt that made me want to do Kinktober. For 26 days I waited to write this and I still love how it turned out \o/

The Mage Academy is the best place Hinata has ever been in his entire life. The sprawling college nestled in the heart of the forest seems almost lost amidst time and the wilds around it. But those who can find it, find themselves. And Hinata never wants to leave.

Which is why he's in the position he's in now.

The forest at dusk is nothing short of—well, magical. The area around the college is filled with traces of old magic, from its students learning, practicing, _doing._ Though it is growing dark, magic motes of light drip upward from the brown earth, floating through the air and dispersing into the tree branches, giving off light enough to see with, but not to disrupt the sacred night.

Hinata sits on the ground, poring over a dusty old spell tome, _The Power of Joining: Magical Bindings, Contracts and Oaths._ He bounces his legs as he flips through the pages, before— "Here!" he says, and the tall figure leaning against a tree some ways away walks nearer.

 _"The Kindling Pact,_ " Hinata reads out. "For those who wish to amplify their power a hundredfold, only the toughest thread may be used to bind them."

Kageyama, the other mage with him, crouches down to squint at the pages. He's so close, Hinata can smell him a little bit—light, clean sweat and lingering traces of some mild soap. Hinata bites his lip and pretends he hasn't noticed.

"What if one of us needs to use the bathroom?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata stops reading and looks up at him. "What?"

"I guess…" Kageyama says, brows furrowed, "the string goes under the door?"

Hinata looks at the directions. "I don't think it means actual string."

"Oh," Kageyama says. "That's good, because if I have to spend any more time with you than I already do, then I don't know if this is worth it."

"You won't!" Hinata yelps. "Besides, I'm only doing this so we can beat that blonde glasses bastard. You heard! You heard what our Counselor said. If we don't win tomorrow's match—"

Kageyama folds his arms. "I know, dumbass! If I'm not stuck with you, then it's fine, whatever."

"Fine," Hinata agrees, venomously, because Kageyama is making it sound like _Hinata_ is the one it sucks to get along with, and not entirely the other way around. But he can't piss Kageyama off—he _needs_ Kageyama, because Kageyama is the magical prodigy, and Hinata is…

Hinata is the lost cause who probably wouldn't have ever made it into the Academy, if he'd never met Kageyama in the first place.

Anyway, that doesn't matter. He shoves the book over for Kageyama to look at.

After a moment, Kageyama says, "Are you _sure_ this is the right spell?"

"Of course I'm sure," Hinata says, glaring at him. "…Wait, why?"

Kageyama turns the book toward him, and Hinata notices his ears are weirdly pink. He frowns and looks back at the book, where Kageyama has pointed to a small footnote at the bottom.

_*The more intimate, the stronger the bond! Though not required, intercourse is highly recommended._

Hinata blinks at the text. Then he snatches the book up to shove his nose into it, exploding into sputtering. "In-in-inter—"

"That means sex," Kageyama says, completely unhelpfully.

"I _know what it means!"_ Hinata shouts at him. He can feel his cheeks turning red, which pisses him off even more, because he doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of stupid Kageyama, of all people.

"Oh," Kageyama shrugs. "I just figured—you probably haven't."

"Haven't…?" Hinata looks at him expectantly.

"Had sex." Kageyama says.

Hinata's cheeks puff in rage. "And you have?!"

"No, I haven't," Kageyama scoffs. "But you _definitely_ haven't."

 _What a freaking weirdo,_ Hinata thinks. Outloud, he says, "Look—it's… not required, or anything. So we don't have to—what? Why are you making that face?"

Kageyama is scowling, expression dark—he has a really scary face sometimes (a lot of the time), Hinata thinks. So brooding and serious and… just _intense._ It sends little shivers up and down his spine, when Kageyama gets like that.

"It says _highly recommended,_ " Kageyama mumbles.

"Yeah, so?" Hinata asks. "Wait—you're not _actually thinking—_ "

"No!" Kageyama says, instantly. "No way, not with _you._ "

"Hey, it's not like I want to do it with you, either," Hinata snaps. "Why are you all mad, then?"

Kageyama sighs. "What if… what if it barely works if we just do the spell and nothing else?"

Hinata thinks about this. Crap. "Oh…"

"I mean, you _are_ serious about beating Tsukishima, right?" Kageyama presses him.

"Of course I am!" Hinata says instantly. "So… okay, so what do we do, then? Find another spell? Or—"

"We could kiss," Kageyama says before he's even finished his thought.

Hinata closes his mouth, then opens it again. "That's… not completely stupid," he admits.

"Why would I suggest something stupid?" Kageyama asks sourly. Hinata wisely chooses not to answer that.

"That could seal the spell," he says instead. "Actually, yeah—that makes a lot of sense. And kissing's pretty intimate!"

"Why are you getting all excited?" Kageyama mumbles.

Hinata gapes at him before looking quickly away, into the trees, before Kageyama can see him blushing. "I'm not! I'm just—glad we figured something out. Come on, let's get it over with, the day's not getting any longer!"

The book sits on the ground between them, open to the spell page they need. They face each other, standing on either side of the tome. Kageyama puts his hands out, palms facing upward, and Hinata slowly rests his own on the larger boy's hands, the pads of his fingertips pressed to Kageyama's wrists. In the glowing lights of the magical traces, under a darkening sky, they begin to recite the incantation.

The spell itself is in the Unwritten Language, that only mages can Speak or hear. The rough approximation of the sounds on the page does no justice to it in practice.

The words that fall from Kageyama's lips are different, and yet the same, as the ones Hinata breathes forth from his own. Sounds mingling into a rhythm that jumps and falls between them in tandem, one voice low as the other rises, tones folding into the spaces, the gaps in the murmurs, quiet enough to mingle with the soft breeze, yet impactful enough to fill in the spaces between the trees, twining around the trunks to reach the uppermost branches.

Hinata feels the thrum of magic under his skin, flowing through his veins, beating as his heart. In this moment, he doesn't feel like he is lost, or small, or a failure.

He simply feels like he is meant to be.

They are reaching the end, though how he knows this, he isn't sure. He simply feels a rising pressure, as though he is an empty cup, with water pouring into him, about to reach the brim.

Suddenly, he finishes Speaking, not abruptly, but with finality, in the exact same moment Kageyama utters the last sound. And then, without a hint of nerves, with no reservations, Hinata pushes himself up onto his toes—and Kageyama ducks his head—and Hinata can feel the _warmth_ of his palms, of their hands pressed together, as he does the same to Kageyama's lips. Kisses him softly, eyes closed, and his lips tingle where they connect, warm and pleasant.

He pulls away, to look at Kageyama. The dark-haired boy's eyes are slower to open, fluttering to reveal the deep blue of his irises, that Hinata has become so familiar with in such a short amount of time.

"Did that… do it?" Kageyama asks softly. He seems slightly dazed.

"I don't know," Hinata replies. He doesn't feel different, but also, he kind of… does? He hasn't attempted many spells with other people before. Not one like this. He's not sure if what he's feeling is their power increasing a hundredfold, though, or if it's just the residual magic still fading. "Do you… feel different?"

He notices Kageyama hasn't moved away—he's still got his head ducked, eyelashes lowered, lips parted.

"If I felt different then I wouldn't have asked, dumbass," Kageyama murmurs.

Hinata glares up at him. "Maybe you didn't kiss me enough."

"I kissed you way more than enough," Kageyama says, bristling.

Hinata reaches out, breaking the contact they've maintained with their hands—it feels strange, like a little arc of lightning that snaps when his hands part far enough from Kageyama's. He curls his fingers into Kageyama's shirt. "I was the one who kissed _you._ You barely did anything."

Kageyama raises his hands, slides his fingers over Hinata's chin and jaw, and the lightning is back, suddenly, striking at every point of contact Kageyama's touch has made with Hinata's skin.

"Bullshit," Kageyama whispers.

Hinata surges forward, dragging him down by the front of his shirt, and their lips meet again—Kageyama presses his palms to Hinata's cheeks, cupping his face, such an intensely gentle, careful gesture that Hinata gasps, his mouth falling open—and then Kageyama's tongue is there, touching lightly to his bottom lip before slipping inside his mouth, hesitant and soft.

Hinata practically bounces on his toes, trying to get closer. His mind is reeling—stupid Kageyama, who he's been fixated on for _weeks,_ who makes him so mad he wants to _scream_ , who he definitely, absolutely, most certainly cannot _stand_ —Kageyama's mouth feels so good on his that Hinata is pretty sure he could just stand here for the rest of the night, kissing it.

As soon as he thinks that, Kageyama breaks away from him.

"Is this—okay—" he gasps, out of breath, lips wet and red.

Hinata doesn't even answer—he just drags him back closer with a growl, hands on Kageyama's shoulders now, almost like he's trying to force him to be closer.

"You're too—" he starts to say, but before he can get out the word "tall" (one of the many annoying things about Kageyama), Kageyama just bends and hoists him into the air which is— _dammit_. Dammit, it's hot, it's _really hot_ that he can do that, and Hinata whimpers and wraps his arms around Kageyama's shoulders, hands winding into his hair as he kisses him _frantically._

"It's the—" Kageyama says, in between kisses, Hinata's lips searching for his mercilessly every time they pull away, teeth nipping at the soft flesh, tongue licking over the seam in his mouth, "it's the spell, right? This is just the—"

"Definitely the dumb spell," Hinata says, even though all the vestiges of magic have floated away, even though all he can feel now is just the heat of Kageyama's body against his own, and the little sparks of electricity wherever they touch. "There's no way I actually want to kiss you—"

"Yeah, me neither," Kageyama pants, as he stumbles forward. Hinata suddenly finds his back pressed to the trunk of a tree and Kageyama's hands sliding under his thighs to support him, hitching him up higher so he can bite down on Hinata's neck. Hinata moans. "You taste gross."

"You feel gross," Hinata mumbles, rolling his hips, trying to feel Kageyama against him.

"Hinata—"

"Let's do it," Hinata says breathlessly, fisting his hand into Kageyama's soft hair.

"What," Kageyama says, wincing, face twisted in pleasure as Hinata tugs his head slowly backward, a hot thrill shooting through his stomach at the flush painting Kageyama's throat, trailing down into his shirt.

"Intercourse," Hinata says.

Kageyama stops dead. "Don't _call it that_."

"That's what the book said!"

 _"You_ don't have to say it," Kageyama tells him. "You can just ask me to fuck you!" Those words hang in the air between them, heavier than any spell. "Wait, you _want_ me to fuck you?"

Hinata gapes at him a bit, like a fish trying to breathe air. _"Uhhh—_ " he says. _Be cool, Shouyou, don't let this asshole know you think about him naked—_ "Don't you _want_ to beat Tsukishima?!" he yelps.

Kageyama looks offended at the mere suggestion that he doesn't. "Pants," he growls, and Hinata wonders if it's possible to come from the sound of someone's voice, and nothing else.

He's apparently not going to find out tonight, though—he reaches down and shimmies his pants and underwear over his ass, halfway down his thighs until they're met by the barrier of Kageyama's hands. Kageyama shifts his grip, until he can hold Hinata one handed—Hinata squeezes his legs around his waist tighter, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He flicks his eyes to Kageyama's face. It's hard to breathe, he has to keep reminding himself to exhale, inhale, exhale, in—

Kageyama presses his fingers against Hinata's lips, and Hinata forgets to breathe in. After a moment, he realizes what Kageyama wants, opens wide, and Kageyama slides his fingers in against his tongue, eyes fixed on him as Hinata sucks on the intrusion in his mouth, slicks Kageyama's skin with his spit.

Kageyama… _drags_ his bottom lip through his teeth… slowly, breath picking up, as Hinata sucks on him. And Hinata hears, faintly, from somewhere—

**_—his mouth around my cock like that—_ **

Hinata stutters a gasp. Kageyama pulls his fingers away, and Hinata stares at him. Kageyama's lips hadn't moved, but he _swore_ he heard—

"I'm going to do it," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata nods.

Kageyama murmurs something too quiet for him to hear, but in the next few seconds, he finds out what it was—as the fingers pressing up against him feel far too slick, too slippery to just be coated in spit. He almost laughs—Kageyama Spoke his spit into _lube._

He forgets all about laughing, though, when Kageyama pushes inside him—too fast, neither of them knows what they're doing—bracing him back against the tree so he has a proper grip on Hinata as he starts to finger him. Hinata cries out, loud.

"Shit, sorry," Kageyama says, which catches Hinata off guard, too. Kageyama has never apologized for anything, ever.

"Don't move them so fast," Hinata begs, and Kageyama stills, instantly, before he starts to push his fingers in and out of Hinata again, at a snail's pace.

"Sorry," Kageyama says again, and Hinata continues to be amazed. "I just—"

**_—want you so bad._ **

Hinata blinks. He _heard_ that, he heard words, a _voice._ A voice that sounded like—

"Kageyama!" he yelps suddenly, as Kageyama splits his fingers apart, spreads them inside him. Hinata flings his head back, eyes wide, oh, _oh,_ that feels almost—

"Good?" Kageyama whispers. _"That?"_

Hinata can't think to ask how Kageyama knew what he was going to say, because Kageyama slowly scissors his fingers again and—maybe _good_ isn't the word, but it's something like it, something tight and intense under his skin, like magic, but _different._

Kageyama keeps stretching him open a little more at a time, ducks his head and then kisses Hinata over his throat and neck, light little kisses in combination with his fingers until Hinata feels like he's going to drown in how overwhelmed he feels, until he wants to just _scream—_ and it doesn't just feel like Kageyama's just trying to get him ready, it feels like he—

"Shut up," Kageyama mumbles, lips nestled under his jaw. "I'm just trying to relax you."

"How do you keep—" Hinata gasps, "—saying what I'm thinking?"

"Thinking?" Kageyama asks distractedly, sliding his fingers from Hinata's body. Hinata grits his teeth, knowing he just needs to be patient a little longer. Kageyama reaches down to undo his own pants.

 _Hurry up,_ Hinata thinks.

 **_I'm fucking trying,_ ** comes the response, clear as day, even though Kageyama _doesn't open his mouth._

Hinata's eyes fly wide open.

"Fuck!" he swears, which is such a rare occasion that Kageyama looks up in surprise.

"Yeah, I know," Kageyama says, and before Hinata can say another word, Kageyama finds his opening with his cock, pressing the tip against it.

"Idiot," Hinata yelps, "I can hear your—"

And Kageyama enters him.

Hinata's mind does a somersault. He hurts, at first, but he also feels incredibly _full,_ different than when Kageyama's fingers were in him, because Kageyama feels like he's _everywhere_ inside him. And not just in his ass, but…

 **_—SHIT shit oh_ ** **fuck** **_fuck me fuck_ ** **him** **_I need to fuck him Hinata I need you right now—_ **

"Don't move!" Hinata yells, and probably shouts in his head, too, and Kageyama freezes. Hinata's not sure he's breathing. "Don't move yet," he says again. "I'm—oh, _god,_ okay, just—"

"I can hear you thinking!" Kageyama gasps, hoarse.

"Yes!" Hinata hisses, through gritted teeth. "I _know that!"_

He's trying to control his thoughts, but it's impossible. Suddenly, he's too aware of them, can't _stop_ thinking— _heat_ and _full_ and… _thick._

Kageyama is staring at him. "You think I'm big."

"You _are_ big, you enormous ass," Hinata says shrilly, "and you're in _my_ ass, right now, so _calm down_ up there, okay?!"

Instead of arguing, like he usually does, Kageyama snaps his mouth closed and nods. He's still just staring at Hinata like it's the first time they're meeting, which is sort of a hilarious concept, considering the situation.

Kageyama's thoughts are still a mess—they're racing a mile a minute, and Hinata can barely keep up, which his brain is trying to do at the same time it's trying to ignore the fact that he can _read Kageyama's mind_. What keeps breaking through is Kageyama's primary enduring thought, and it's distracting as all hell:

 **_It feels_ ** **so good** **_inside you._ **

Hinata shivers when he hears it. He feels somehow calmer, even with everything going on. Because as jumbled as Kageyama's thoughts are, right now, Hinata is sure his aren't much better. And Kageyama _isn't_ just pounding the life out of him, he's actually managed to restrain himself, so far.

"I can control myself!" Kageyama says, voice huffy.

Right. Thought sharing.

"Okay," he says. "You can move—just—"

"Slow," Kageyama finishes for him, securing one arm under Hinata's legs and wrapping the other across his back. "Yeah, I got it."

Before Hinata can question or instruct him any further, he starts to move his hips—and prove that, yes, he does have a handle on the situation.

He doesn't go too fast—instead, it's just a little bit on the side of too slow, as he slides out, and then fully all the way back in, presses up inside of Hinata, rolls his hips to meet Hinata's ass and—god, is this _sex?_ Is it always this warm, and are there always these soft tingly trembles, and does it always feel so unbelievably—

"You want faster," Kageyama murmurs, without Hinata having to say a single word, picking up his pace a little bit, until Hinata feels it, like they're slotting into place, a perfect speed, a perfect rhythm, a perfect everything.

"Th-that's—" Hinata stutters, as Kageyama slides his hand up his back, to rest against his neck as he rocks into him.

 **_Right there,_ ** Kageyama says—or thinks, Hinata realizes.

Hinata wants to ask him "Where?" and maybe he does, inside, because exactly at that moment Kageyama shifts closer to him, and thrusts into him again, and Hinata's entire world turns inside out as Kageyama presses against the exact right place, deep within him.

 ** _Fuck—_** Kageyama thinks, as he's hit with everything Hinata is feeling.

Which rebounds, straight back into Hinata's head—Kageyama, in him, and how much Kageyama _likes_ it, which is already almost enough to make him come undone—then his own pleasure, amplified inside Kageyama and building, the two of them sharing every sensation, unable to control it—not _wanting_ to control it.

"I'm going to—" Hinata starts to say, which is pointless, because Kageyama already knows. He lets out a helpless whine, hand dragging down over Kageyama's chest, fingers crinkling his shirt, before he tips over the edge. The muscles inside him all clench down around Kageyama's cock, as he spills all over the front of Kageyama's clothes.

Kageyama hisses, and at first Hinata thinks it's because he came all over him, but then he feels a burning pain at the back of his neck, right where Kageyama is holding onto him, and his vision goes fuzzy. He gasps, and then moans, because it's painful—but it's good, too, in a way. Kageyama's hips roll, and Hinata suddenly feels somehow even warmer, and fuller, than before. He whimpers, burying his face in Kageyama's chest. Kageyama just came inside him.

The pain subsides as quickly as it came on, and when it goes, Hinata's sight takes its place. The forest is almost hazy as it swims back into view, the light motes big and golden and soft, comfortingly impersonal, as they float around the two mages. Hinata realizes he's clinging, arms and legs wrapped tight around Kageyama as they both come down from the euphoria, the echoing orgasm that just overcame them both.

"There's no way," Kageyama pants, "that we aren't a hundred times stronger, now."

"We better be," Hinata says. "If all I got out of this is that I can hear your thoughts, that's gonna _suck_."

Kageyama pinches the bottom of his thigh.

 ** _It wasn't so bad,_** Hinata thinks.

He doesn't even have to hear Kageyama's thoughts to know he agrees.

*

The next day, they both arrive at the doors to the Academy bright and early. Hinata looks up, alerted to Kageyama's approach by the same lightning crackle under his skin as from the night before, though it's greatly softened, now. It's nice, like magic constantly working under his skin—he wonders just how strong they are now, with a thrill of excitement. They'll get to test it soon.

Kageyama doesn't quite meet Hinata's eyes when Hinata raises a hand in greeting, but…

**_Fuck, he's still cute._ **

Hinata cackles and Kageyama glares. "You can be cute and still be annoying, dumbass," Kageyama informs him, grumpily.

"Yeah, I know," Hinata says, "I've already met you."

Kageyama looks like he's going to retort—but then he turns pink as he makes sense of Hinata's words and turns away instead.

"Let's just get inside."

He starts to walk away, but faintly, Hinata hears, **_I wonder if he has…_ **

"Has what?" Hinata calls after him, jogging to keep up.

"Mind your own business."

"I can't!"

The rest of the day passes in a blur—classes whiz by and Hinata spends most of them trying to commune with Kageyama via thought to test it out, but their range seems to be limited.

Or, "I dunno," Kageyama says with a shrug when Hinata asks if he could hear him. "I slept through most of my classes."

They walk to the hall where the rest of the Karasuno crows have already gathered. To Hinata's displeasure, he sees Tsukishima and his partner Yamaguchi are already there.

He feels a roiling presence at his side, and looks over, to see Kageyama step up beside him, expression fierce.

 **_We'll win_** **,** he's thinking.

Hinata thinks, **_Obviously._** It's gratifying to see Kageyama nod in recognition.

They have to win their Trial today, they don't have another choice.

The rest of the team greets them as they enter, and Daichi, their imposing third year Counselor, waves them over.

"Are you two ready?" he asks.

"YES!" they both shout. Hinata feels like his body is going to shake apart with nerves and excitement. His first real Trial.

"Good," Daichi says. He looks the two of them over seriously, and then glances at his friend and partner, Sugawara.

Suga puts a friendly hand on Hinata's back. "Don't be so nervous, alright?" he says, looking at Daichi a bit expectantly.

Daichi sighs. "Before we begin, I wanted to make sure—"

But Suga suddenly makes a small noise of distress. "Hinata, what is that?" he asks. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Hinata asks.

In response, Suga tugs down his shirt collar in the back. He sucks in a gasp.

 _"What_?" Hinata asks, alarmed, and is summarily even less reassured when he hears Kageyama's voice in his head.

**_Shit._ **

"Hinata, what is that?" Daichi asks. "On the back of your neck."

Hinata freezes. They were told they were allowed to prepare for today's trial however necessary, but…

"I can't see it," he says.

The rest of the team has come over to investigate the commotion.

"Woah," Tanaka says, "Hinata, you've got a tattoo?"

"No!" Hinata says. "Can someone—"

"It's a handprint," Kageyama says. He has been suspiciously silent, throughout all this.

"How do you know what it—"

Kageyama pulls up the bottom of his shirt, over his chest, and the room falls silent. Hinata stares.

There on Kageyama's chest, like the black outline of a tattoo, below his shoulder and a little to the right of his heart… is a print from a small hand.

Shell-shocked, Hinata steps forward, reaches out, his whole arm trembling. He already knows what's going to happen, but he presses his hand to the mark on Kageyama's chest, fingers slotting into place against the prints, palm lowering to fit itself to the marks.

It's a perfect match.

"It appeared this morning," Kageyama says, and Hinata looks up to meet his eyes. Kageyama's are unwavering.

"What," says a low voice from behind him, making them both jump, "did you two do?"

They turn to face Daichi slowly.

"J-just!" Hinata squeaks. "Just a spell!"

 _"What_ spell?" Daichi growls.

Hinata wracks his brain, but it's Kageyama who responds.

"The Kindling Pact."

Daichi stares at the two of them. "What?"

"The Kindling—"

"No, I heard you the first time," Daichi says. "That can't be the right one. That's impossible."

Hinata shakes his head. "It's… not?" He doesn't want to correct Daichi, but it's the truth. They've already done it (very much so).

"Daichi, they have the _brands_ ," Suga whispers. He seems stunned.

Daichi slams a hand down on both their shoulders. _"How far?"_

"Huh?!" Hinata asks. Kageyama is taller than Daichi, but he looks equally terrified.

"What did you do?!" Daichi shakes them. "To seal it!"

Kageyama and Hinata look at each other briefly, before snatching their gazes away, both reddening furiously.

"Oh, no…" Daichi says, deflating. "You didn't, _tell me_ —"

"They had sex," Tsukishima says, without a trace of doubt in his voice.

Kageyama looks like he's about to will himself out of existence. Hinata, meanwhile, points angrily in Tsukishima's direction.

"Yeah, maybe we _did!"_ he shouts. "And our power is one hundred times stronger, now! There's no way we're losing to you!"

"You did this… to _beat_ me?" Tsukishima asks. Before either of them can answer, he erupts into laughter, so hard and genuine that it _almost_ doesn't sound mean.

"I don't understand," Asahi says quietly. "Not only is that Pact incredibly difficult to Speak, but they only met a few weeks ago… how?"

"I guess," Tsukishima wails, practically in tears, "anything is possible for idiots if they don't know it's _im_ possible!"

Hinata frowns. "But it wasn't hard at all."

"Daichi," Suga says seriously, and everyone turns to look at him. "How long?"

Hinata turns to look at him curiously. It's a weird question.

"As far as I know?" Daichi shakes his head. "Permanent."

"What's that mean?" Hinata asks.

Daichi's eye twitches. "It _means_ that that spell is a permanent pact."

Hinata blinks. Kageyama's mouth falls open.

"Wait—" Hinata says, voice rising with panic. "So, we're stuck like this—"

 _"Forever?!_ " Kageyama finishes, already shouting.

Daichi puts a hand over his face. "You're both idiots. We've got to postpone the Trial, we need to talk to the Director—"

Kageyama reels. "I thought getting kicked out of the Academy was going to be the worst thing that could happen. But this—it's definitely—"

"Kicked out?" Daichi asks, eyebrows shooting up into his hair. "I was never going to—"

"What do we do," Hinata asks, hands starting to pull at his hair, "what do we do, what do we do, _what do we do—_ "

He keeps reciting his mantra, even when Kageyama grabs the front of his shirt and starts to shake him by it.

"You idiot, I _told_ you it didn't seem like the right spell—"

"You still went along with it, you were the one who suggested _kissing—_ "

 _"And then YOU wanted to fuck—_ "

"Aw," Tsukishima says, "they're already fighting like an old married couple."

"Well..." Nishinoya says, contemplatively, "technically..."

 ** _ARE WE MARRIED?_** Kageyama's voice thunders in Hinata's mind.

Hinata screams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter fic coming out starting tomorrow! So stay tuned, because it should be pretty fun (especially if you're a fan of my Hunger series~) :D
> 
> Also, as some (most) people have noted, I got pretty carried away with this prompt. I want to expand on it, but currently am still trying to figure out where to take it (and I have so many projects that I need to get working on in the meantime...)! But I do hope that I will get to it sometime in the future :)
> 
> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
